The TreeSnowFort Mishap
by The Insane Zen Child
Summary: Manta, Faust, and Ryu all get stuck in a snow/tree fort,and it's up to Tamao to save their lives. Not serious in the slightest. Don't bother reviewing, I wrote this a LONG time ago.
1. A Nice Day & The Fort

This is my first fan fiction! Please, for gosh's sake, flame if you will, I don't mind a critic! Enjoy this stupid piece of randomness! ^_^ -The Insane Zen Child

Stuck In A Tree Fort

Manta was just walking along as usual on a bright, spring day. He (he's a dwarf, btw) had just come home from a half day at school, and was relishing the rest of the spare time he had.

"Wow, THIS is what Yoh feels like everyday!" Manta exclaimed in joy, skipping around outside of Kalim's House. It was around the middle of the Shaman Tournament, and he could hear two teams duking it out in a stadium far away. Shaman Tournaments tend to be very noisy, a good rule of thumb is to bring earplugs.

Manta almost decided to go watch the match when he saw a large tree growing in Kalim's yard (his yard is So neat and tidy… ^_^) It loomed over his head like a large, majestic beast. Manta brushed his light brown hair out of his eyes to get a better look. It was so HUGE! Yet…

Out of pure unbridled wastable time (Anna was busy screaming at Silva for charging too much for something), Manta decided to climb the tree ('This time I'll do it!') and grabbed it tightly. He got about an inch off the ground when he heard someone's voice above, and then another.

"Holy crap, he's found us!" an odd, Hispanic voice.

"That's never good!" a light, lilting, yet frightening voice.

"Make a run for it!"

"…you can't run in a tree, Ryu."

_Ryu?_ thought Manta, amazed. _I never thought Ryu would dare wreck his pompadour by going up a tree!_

_But… who's the other voice?_

That was a really stupid question, really. There was only ONE person who's mere voice could paralyze the boy in fear (save for Hao, and he's busy being a jerk somewhere else), and it was this voice here. Slightly accented, it rang and vibrated in Manta's head like a gong.

Faust.

Manta attempted to run, to hide, but it was too late. A white sleeved arm with a gloved hand came swooping down from the tree, and grabbed Manta by the collar. It came back up, Manta dragged up with it.

"NOOOO!" wailed Manta, "Lemme GO! Lemme GO! LEMME GO!". He was now on Faust's lap, still held in a vice like grip. Faust was sitting precariously on a tree branch, Ryo sitting on a branch across from them. It would have been cool, like a tree fort, had Manta not been prisoner.

"Oh, dear…" sighed Faust sadly, "He's discovered us, Ryu! NOW what do we do?"

_D-discovered?_ wondered Manta in fear, _Wha-._ An answer came to him, but it was ridiculous. Faust… and Ryu? Faust… and RYU!? FAUST… AND RYU!?!?!?!

"No, this isn't a lover's hideaway, Manta." affirmed Faust, reading the poor boy's mind. "It's our secret club!"

Ryu grinned happily. "Yeah!" he chirped, "our super secret, ultra special, super duper, totally pimpin', pompadour loving-"

"Ryu…"

"…burger eating, water pistol shooting-"

"Ryu, shut up." Faust's voice was curt, and he turned his attentions back to Manta. "This is our secret clubhouse, Manta. We just decided it is because we have nothing to do, and we want to avoid Anna for as long as we can…"

"…Hao hating, Democratic Party, Hippie's on Happiness CLUBHOUSE!" Ryo had finally finished, and looked up at Manta. The boy was just staring around, probably wondering just what he was doing there.

"Umm…" he began, "w-what do you guys do up here?"

Faust chuckled. "I don't know, TALK, I suppose…"

He was going to continue, but all of the sudden-

"Aww!" moaned Ryu, "IT'S SNOWING!"

It was true. It had suddenly began to snow out of nowhere, turning a nice spring day into a snow day. Within seconds, the tree was almost completely buried in the snow, leaving only a few leaves on top of the resulting snow pile.

"Man! We were having so much FUN!" whined Ryu, disappointed. HoroHoro must have used a snow attack during a fight and lost control. HE must have been enjoying this, but it completely destroyed their fort!

"Sigh… let's go home." Ryu tried to climb down, but found the snow surrounding the trunk was packed so tightly that he couldn't budge it!

"Oh, no…" moaned Faust, ruffling his wild blonde hair in frustration. They were TRAPPED! Trapped in a tree fort, together!

Manta was shivering. What was taking those guys so long?

"Manta…" whispered Ryu dramatically, "…are you good with surprises?"

Apparently not. Within the first three seconds of knowing the… "surprise", he was trying to dig a escape route out.

"Must… ESCAPE! Must… ESCAPE!" he screamed. Faust just shook his head in exasperation. Ah, great. Trapped with Ryu. Ryu… and…

Manta! MANTA!!!

Faust, eccentric as he is, instantly jumped down to the snowy floor (their fort became a bit of a pod…) and grabbed Manta close to him in a tight bear hug!

"It's okay, my little son-figure!" he exclaimed, excited. "We can get through this together!"

Manta started shrieking. "FAUST! L-LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEE!" He looked at Ryu, hoping for help. No, Ryu was sitting and combing his pompadour, as if nothing on earth was the matter, that life was good…

"…like he's in his Best Place." Manta thought to himself. Exhausted from trying to struggle out of Faust's grasp, he let his head wilt, and tried to think of a way to get out.

"Faust… do you think we have a ladder or something?"

Faust pondered, purple lips pursed in concentration. His face brightened suddenly. "YES, Manta! We can climb up the tree trunk out of here!" 

Hope seemed to return… but only for a moment. Ryu, trying to warm up, had lit a match, and managed to burn the trunk down (I sure do doubt the 'snow pod's' structural integrity now… but hey, it's a fan FICTION, FICTION!). Faust appeared disappointed, but was secretly glad he could spend more time with his 'son figure'. Manta, on the other hand, looked like all of his blood vessels would snap at once out of fury. 

"RYU! WHAT THE HECK IT THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!?" He threw a punch toward Ryu, but slipped, and managed to give himself a whitewash in the snow.

"Darn." he whispered, wondering just how much worse the day could become.

Meanwhile, HoroHoro and Pillica were walking on all the snow, having the time of their lives. The little snow mishap had managed to make thirty feet of snow to flash-fall in a single second, engulfing anything it it's way. Looking around, HoroHoro spotted the tip of a house peeking out of a snow bank, the Supermarket just barely standing as high as the snow around it, and-

"Look!" yelped Horo in surprise. Looking down, he saw a few leaves and branches barely poking out of the ground, looking like litter from a distance.

"This is my favorite climbing tree, Pillica! Look!" He kicked a few of the branches merrily. "Anyone climbing it at the time would have been buried alive!"

Pillica was worried. "Maybe… we should see if anybody is trapped in there?"

Horo felt like doing so, but glanced a snowed-over ice cream truck just ahead of him. Screw any rescue missions! There was free ice cream to take! Yee Haw!

There, end of Chapter One.

Ah, I'm betting you'll see Tamao in the next chapter… along with a pompadour freezing mishap… ah, well. Please review, keep the fire of my writer's soul burning bright!


	2. The Crimson Marauder & Pompadour Child

I'm BACK!!!!!!!!! Due to a grand total of ZERO people reviewing, I almost decided to cut myself, but the magic bunny folk (and my best friend, Mahathi) convinced me not to. Review and FLIPPIN' (rated K+) READ!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRR! -;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod…" Manta moaned. He wanted to get out of here, out of the odd snow/ice pod that currently encased him, Faust, and Ryu. Ryu really wasn't helping in their escape efforts, cradling his pompadour as if it was his child ("It's okay, my love… I love you…") and Faust was throwing sarcastic comments in his direction ("Isn't that something I would say to Eliza?") to show his disgust.

"What we need now is a superhero," Manta whispered to himself, "A Superhero…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far, Far Away (in Kalim's Café), Tamao Tamamura was languishing (Def: To be bored out of your flipping mind) by the window, wishing she could see anything apart from… white snow. It had flash snowed, and she had been trapped inside the café while drinking a nice Mocha (she was on a date with… you'll see! It's not Yoh, for you "Yohna" fans out there!). Her date (You'll see…) had left a few minutes earlier to go get his wallet, and had not been encased within the snow.

"Nnnnn…" Tamao moaned, bored. She never panicked, unlike what she let everybody else believe. No, that was her Alter Ego. When she WASN'T with them, she was usually dressed in the Invisibility Cloak she stole when she killed Harry Potter (It's FICTION, sadly…too bad, eh?) and forcing Hao to leave her friends alone. SHE was the most powerful Shamanette in the world, even if she didn't know it. She was bold, she was brave, she was-

"The Crimson Marauder!" Tamao whispered, happy with herself at last. She got up and thought of how she could escape the demonic trap without killing anyone, when all of the sudden…

"Oh my god, my Spidey Senses (since there is no better word for them) are tingling! Someone is in trouble! It's…"

Tamao stopped where she was, frozen in shock. MANTA! MANTA!!!!!!!!

"MANTA! MANTA, MY LITTLE BROTHER FIGURE (even though you're older then me…)! I SHAN'T LET YOU DIE! MANTA!!!!!!!"

Quick as a flash she smashed a hole in the ceiling, and flew out of sight. Unfortunately, the snow caved in from the roof into the building, smooshing Silva and Kalim where they stood. …Whoopsie Daisies! /-\

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nnnnn…" Manta sat down, depressed. Having lost all hope, he curled up into a little ball, obviously in need of counseling.

In Faust's point of view, that is.

"Manta?" he inquired, curious. "are you okay?" Manta did not respond, but instead shoved our favorite Blonde German Necromancer away, disgusted. "Aw, Manta, feel free to unleash your full adolescent angst out on ME! I'm willing to feel ALL of your pain! ALL OF IT!"

Manta snapped, infuriated. "I HATE ALL OF IT!" he screamed in Faust's ear. "MY DAD HATES ME, ANNA USES ME AS A TOOL, YOH TREATS ME LIKE A FREAKING CRIPPLE, YOU TREAT ME LIKE YOU'RE THE FATHER I NEVER HAD, EVEN THOUGH I JUST THINK YOU'RE A FREAKING CREEPY NECROPHILIAC (To keep this rated K+, I am not going to explain that.), NOT TO MENTION LIKE AYAA FROM FRUITS BASKET (A Rival Manga) AND I'M LIKE YUKI, RYU IS A STUPID SLUGGARD ("Ooh, did someone say my name?") WHO DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT OUR LIVES, AND I'M STUCK WITH A BUNCH OF FREAKING MORONS IN A STUPID FREACKING TREE-SNOW FORT!!!!"

Manta finished, panting deeply. "That… felt good…" he panted. He looked up at Faust, hoping he'd be stunned, or angry, or something!

He was crying.

"Aw… Faust…" Manta whispered, concerned. It wasn't everyday Faust would cry, and it worried Manta when he did. "I'm sorry…I didn't REALLY mean you're a Necrophiliac…"

Faust looked up at Manta, eyes bloodshot. "I'm not crying because of that. Your pain is mine now, Manta. I must feel it all. All of it."

Manta felt bad. _Great, now I made his torturous stay in this place even worse…_he thought.

ALL OF THE SUDDEN, guess who flew right outside of the encased tree?

Yup, TAMAO! YEAH! "Guys, are you okay?" she called out from outside.

"Tamao! Thank GOD you're here!" Manta exclaimed, joyous. Ryu grinned, even Faust was smiling. There was hope after all!

"Tamao, can you hear me?" called out Ryu. "Can you get us out of here? My pompadour got frozen and I need to go unfreeze it, and that's VERY hard to do in such a cold environment…"

"First," said Tamao politely, "You have to say the magic words!"

"Please?" piped up Manta.

"No." replied Tamao.

"Pretty Please?" cried Faust.

"No."

"Pompadour?" whined Ryu.

"No.

Oh, no! Now what will our favorite little jerks do?! Tune in to the next exciting installment! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Part Two. REVIEW! I'M SO LONELY! PLEASE REVIEW! /0\;


	3. Losing Hope & Conjuring Shovels

YEEEEEHAWWWWWWWWWW! I HAVE RETURNED! Wow, three people reviewed this thingus… one of them (The really mean one involving choir) was one of my BEST FRIENDS… yup, lets get to work!

Lyserg Diethyl was trudging through the snow on a pair of snowshoes Horohoro had loaned him. He had been walking home for his wallet when a huge flash snowstorm appeared. He just barely made it inside before there was 20 feet of snow on the ground! However, he got the feeling Tamao was still in the Café, so he was going back to save her.

"Oi, this is way too much snow…" he muttered grumpily, feeling his feet sink deeper and deeper into the wet white fluff. He was just about to get out his cell phone to call Tamao when all of the sudden-

"LYSERG! OI! OVER HERE!" Lyserg heard his name being called, and instantly recognized Tamao's voice. Laughing out loud (or LOLing), he ran over to the direction he heard it from, seeing Tamao sitting on a small mound of snow.

"TAMAO!!! HELLO!!!!" Lyserg called out. He ran right up to Tamao and sat down, delighted to see her. "Hey, what are you doing out here?! It's, like, 15 degrees!" Tamao just smirked, and patted the mound of snow thoughtfully.

"Manta, Faust, and Ryu are all buried in a tree under here," she chuckled, "and I said I would save them if they could guess the password."

"And?" Lyserg asked, confused.

"I haven't thought of one yet." Tamao admitted, laughing again.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Manta screamed, banging his small fists on the sides of the "snow pod". He slumped down, exhausted. "Ah, Faust, NOW what do we do?!" he moaned, turning toward his tall blonde self proclaimed father figure (long analogy, eh?).

Faust was curled up in a ball on the other side of the "pod", shivering. He was crying again. Manta started to feel somewhat concerned. Just what had he DONE, making Faust feel so bad?! The guy was completely INSANE! Who knew what he would do to himself, or anybody else?!

"Ahhhhhh…" Faust moaned, banging his head on his knees. He couldn't think of any way to leave the pod! If he kept this up, they could all be snowed in forever! THEN what would they do?!

Ryu, on the other hand, was very peaceful about the whole thing. He really didn't care what happened, as long as his pompadour was not damaged. "Oh, pompadour," he whispered to his hair, "I'll just paint a woman face on you and MARRY you!" Faust shuddered. Even in the midst of depression, Ryu could still scare him somewhat. If only Eliza were here, SHE could probably think of a way to get them out of ALL of this!

Eliza…

Hmmm…

Manta glanced at Faust again, just to find him spacing out completely, doing the "daydream" look. This could mean one of three things.

One) He was thinking of Eliza, his wife.

Two) He was thinking about saving people's lives.

Three) He was singing Hallucinogenic Beatles Songs in his head (Like _I Am the Walrus_, btw).

Knowing Faust, it was probably "one". Manta sighed, exasperated. No one was even TRYING to get out! THEY WERE DOOMED!

"MANTA! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Faust suddenly exclaimed, causing Ryu to drop his pompadour in shock. "Do you have your cell-phone?!" he asked, to which Manta nodded vigorously. "Good! I can call Eliza and she can get help!" Manta was overjoyed. They had hope!

Manta took his phone out of his backpack, and handed it to Faust. Faust quickly dialed Eliza's number, and waited to hear an answer.

Manta sat down, content. At last they had a CHANCE!

"Ah, god, no…" Faust groaned, pushing the phone shut. He turned to address Manta and Ryu. "Ah, apparently Eliza's phone is off…"

"Well, that's okay!" Ryu exclaimed happily, "You can call Amidamaru or Bason!"

"…Let me finish. Eliza's phone is off, and…" He turned to Manta, tears brimming in his eyes again.

"You're out of minutes."

Lyserg and Tamao were still sitting down when they heard even MORE of Manta's screams coming from the mound. "Gee, Tamao," whispered Lyserg anxiously, "We should help them!"

Tamao nodded gravely. "Yes, we should." She conjured a shovel out of nowhere (I'm telling you, she's magic) and started digging. "OI, FAUST, WE'RE GOING TO SAVE YOU!!!" she screamed, hoping they hadn't completely lost hope.

All of the sudden, Lyserg saw a woman walking nearby. A close look showed it was Eliza, dressed in a pink jacket and white hat. "OI, ELIZA!" Lyserg called out, "COME HERE!!!"

Eliza drifted over, puzzled. What on EARTH was Tamao doing, digging in the snow? And what did Lyserg want?

"Yes? Can I help you?" Eliza asked. Lyserg pointed down, and started babbling incoherently. "I-I'm sorry, Lyserg. I really should go, I'm looking for Johann, I haven't seen him…"

Tamao looked up from her digging. "That's just it, Eliza! Faust, Manta and Ryu are all under this snow mound! It's really a top of a tree, but it was all snowed over!" Eliza gasped, and instantly conjured up a shovel of her own (I can't think of anywhere for shovels to appear from). Determined that her husband was to live, she began digging.

Manta was feeling hopeless. There was no chance, not with Tamao being a jerk and his cell-phone not working! He was just about to read his will when-

"JOHANN! ARE YOU IN THERE?!?!" It was Eliza's voice! Manta jumped up, excited. Faust's eyes lit up, and he got as close to the top of the pod as he could.

"YEAH, WE'RE ALL DOWN HERE! CAN YOU HELP US?!" he cried, overjoyed. They were SAVED!

"Yeah, we're all digging!" That was Tamao's voice for sure. Ryu was so happy he began to break dance right there in the pod (C'mon… why not?). They were saved! They were SAVED!!!

Or were they?

Alright! That was fun! Oh, as for the weird underlines on the previous chapters, I have NO idea how they pop up. I certainly don't write the stories that way, even as I write this I don't know if THIS will be underlined! So no insults on that subject please! Thank you, and STAY TUNED!

- The Insane Zen Child


	4. The Final Chapter

AGHHHH! I'm back! Man, I haven't written for months! That's because I've had a WHOLE lot of schoolwork to get done. Anyhow, here is the final chapter to this crazy story.

…Before we begin, though… you know what pairing frustrates me to no end? Other then YohAnna (because Yoh MUST end up with someone else, I just HATE Anna…)? That pairing would be RyuTamao. Why? Because Ryu is a perv, and Tamao is innocent, PLUS Tamao and Lyserg MUST get together! End of story.

Let's go!

"Don't worry, Johann, we're going to save you!!!" Eliza cried, digging her shovel deeper into the snow. "Just hang on!"

Faust couldn't help but smile. Eliza was always there when he needed her! Yay! "Thank you very much, Eliza!" he shouted back. "I love you!"

Manta stuck his tongue out in disgust. Although he WAS a little more mature then Yoh and the others, open romance still managed to disgust him. As quietly under his breath as possible, he whispered, "Go get a room."

"Nnnn, Manta? You want me to get us a room?" Faust asked, a grin spreading on his thin face. "It can happen, you know."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Manta screamed, "YOU PEDOPHILE!" Faust looked shocked, then drew back to himself, curling up in a corner.

"…err, guys?" Ryu suddenly said, taking his mind off his pompadour for a few moments, "Is it just me, or is the air getting kind of hot?"

Manta took a breath in, and saw Ryu was right. It WAS getting kind of stale… He took in another breath, and realized what was going on.

"Faust!" he cried, careful to not use much breath, "We're running out of oxygen!" Faust looked up at him, shocked.

"ACK! We're going to suffocate!!!!" He whimpered, crawling over to Ryu and Manta. "W-what do we do?!"

"Well, for one, TELL ELIZA TO HURRY UP!!!!" Manta screamed. He regretted that a few moments later when he felt very dizzy, and his vision began to swim and cloud up. "…Hurry…" he managed to get out, before leaning back against the wall of their prison, exhausted.

"I heard them saying they were suffocating!" Tamao cried, digging harder. "Come on, we have to speed!" Lyserg and Eliza started digging much faster, using all of their strength, until Lyserg's shovel hit a layer of something hard.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed, "ICE!" It was true, a huge layer of ice encased the tree-dome, impossible to penetrate (ha-ha, I said _penetrate_…What?) with their shovels. "Cripes! Where's a pyromaniac when you NEED him?!"

"DUN DUUNN DUUUUNNNN!!!" a cocky voice suddenly called out from behind Lyserg. He turned around, and instantly regretted it. It was his old nemesis: Hao Asakura. "Hey, I hear you need a pyromaniac! What for?" Lyserg was about to run up and slice Hao's head off, but Tamao got there first.

"Listen…" she said quietly, nervous, "Three of my friends are under that mound of snow, and they're stuck and losing oxygen!" She looked Hao in the eye, and he saw tears of worry in hers. "Please, could you help melt this snow and ice so they can go free?" Hao considered it for a moment.

"Nope!" he said with a silly grin. "Three opponents out at once? This is a record! I didn't even have to DO anything, just wait for the snow to take out those three idiots!" Tamao looked furious, Lyserg looked ready to kill, and Eliza…

Eliza already had an idea.

"Umm, Mr. Asakura…" she said politely, "If you're not going to help us, then could you please answer a few questions? It's for a poll." Lyserg and Tamao looked at her like she was crazy. Eliza mouthed to them, "keep digging". They resumed digging, and Hao looked thoughtful again.

"Well, sure, there's nothing more I like then spreading my opinion out on the world!" he said happily. "Okay, what are the questions?"

Eliza grinned. "One: What is my name?"

"Eliza." Hao answered.

"Good! Now, two: what is this body part?" she asked, pointing to her eye.

"That's an eye." Hao answered. This was easy!

"Good! Now, when I say Ferrell, what do you think of?" Eliza asked.

"…Will." Hao answered, thinking of Will Ferrell.

"Lovely! Now, what is the worst crime on earth?"

Hao thought for a second. "Err… murder?"

"Well, in your opinion, yes." Eliza said happily. "Now, final question: What is the letter after 'T'?"

Hao thought for a bit. "U?" he asked.

"GREAT! Now put all of your answers together." Eliza said, barely able to hold in a giggle.

"Eliza… eye… will… murder… u?" Hao asked. He knew three seconds later that was the wrong thing to say.

"Ahh… what's taking… them… so long?" Manta asked wearily. He was starting to see spots in his eyes, but was too tired to panic.

"Hey, are we going… to die?" Ryu asked. Faust didn't answer, just kept his head pressed to the side of the pod. "Just because… if we are, I have some final regrets to tell the world." He stuck his head up. "Lord, I'm sorry I've never had a Pompadour longer then five feet long. I'm sorry I've never been able to hold down a girlfriend. I'm-"

"Shut up and save some air, Ryu." Manta gasped, lying down. He had pretty much given up at this point. Faust saw him lying there, and couldn't resist. He picked him up and put him on his lap, then lied down himself.

"…Faust… I'm sorry I'm always… mean to you…" Manta said, tired. Faust grinned.

"It's okay… I'm sorry I'm an eccentric…" he replied, hugging Manta close.

"I'M sorry you two don't begin a yaoi love-fest!" Ryu exclaimed. "I mean, come on! You're one of the most popular pairings in Shaman King! Honestly!"

"SHUT UP." Faust and Manta said angrily, not willing to take Ryu's nonsense anymore. Faust felt as though nothing could bring back his will to move anymore, not unless something were to happen to his dear Eliza…

Suddenly, from outside, he heard something. "Eliza… I… will… murder… you!"

*SNAP*

"You two, I would back up from that hole a little bit…" Eliza said. Lyserg and Tamao stepped back, extremely worried about the others. All of the sudden, all four of them heard a deep rumbling noise underneath the snow. That was followed by a scraping noise, followed by…

**SMASH**_SHATTER_BANG!!!!!!

Lyserg looked down in amazement. Had Faust just smashed through the ice? It sure looked like it. Where once there was just a layer of ice about 6 inches thick was now a huge gaping hole! But… where had Faust gone? Lyserg looked up, and got his answer.

"ELIZA! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!" Faust screamed, having launched himself through the air. He came plummeting down, and smashed into Hao, who was whimpering in fear (I mean, come on, Mad Faust is a LITTLE scary…). Faust looked down at Hao, and started beating the living crap out of him! "DON'T! YOU! DARE! HURT! ELIZA!!!" he screamed, punching Hao's nose.

"I'm sorry! I was only answering a poll!" Hao cried, managing to pry himself away from Faust. He ran off screaming, and fled the area rather quickly. Faust got up, and smiled.

"Eliza! Are you okay?" he asked, running up to her. He fell into her arms, and then suddenly felt the effects of a rampage on an oxygen-lacking body. Eliza helped him lie down as he took in huge gulps of air. "I'm… I'm alive!" he cried.

From the hole, Manta suddenly felt a whoosh of cold wind come in. He and Ryu began to breathe deep, and felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. They were safe!

"Thanks, guys!" said Ryu as he and Manta climbed out of the pod. "I really thought we were going to die in there!" He shivered. "Oh… My poor pompadour… the thought of it going through a premature burial… it's horrible!" They all laughed, and Faust grabbed Manta, hugging him. For once, Manta didn't seem to mind. He had had a fun adventure today, even if he was almost killed!

So all of them went back into the house, where Faust, Ryu and Manta instantly jumped under a piping hot kotastu (a Japanese heated table with blankets. Cozy!), get some sleep, and have Eliza nurse them back to health. So finally, my first fanfiction ever posted is complete!

~~~~FIN~~~~


End file.
